


Oh, The Sad Songs They Will Sing For Us

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [91]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "unrequited", Drabble, Drabbles, Existence, Gen, Nihilism, Triumvirate, Unrequited, futility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Unrequited"The futility of existence challenges the Triumvirate with their purpose for optimism and even for living.





	Oh, The Sad Songs They Will Sing For Us

Why do you try when it will only end in your death?

I gotta, or else why was I put here?

To stay awhile, 

To seek awhile, 

To think awhile,

To dream awhile,

To love awhile,

And then to go.

Mercy knows no end

And Justice has no equal.

They stay awhile: Kirk. McCoy. Spock.

And then they go.

Why were they here?

So there could be a Kirk, a McCoy, a Spock.

And they could love each other;

And we could love them

For just this little while.

And then they will go,

As we all must go,

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
